Huevo de Pascua
by thekyuubininetailedfox
Summary: Mi primer fic BanxGinji! Tengan piedad y lean T.T! Ginji quiere festejar las pascuas haciendo huevos de pascua para Ban... ¿Cómo lo tomará el poseedor del Jagan? Pseimo summary, pero lear porfa xD


**Disclaimer****: Get Backers y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y si lo fueran no serian tan exitosos xD. Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro y blah, blah, blah.**

**Kyuubi: wiiiiiii volví! Luego de un largo retiro decidí volver con mi primer fic yaoi Ban x Ginji! Aquí, la escritora Kyuubi y la ortógrafa Sheza reportándose con otro fic!**

**Sheza: Traidora, abandonaste el SasuNaru T-T**

**Kyuubi: Los fans no necesitan leer mis fics para ver yaoi, ya tienen suficiente con el manga xD**

**Sheza: Si, bueno... Tienes razón XD**

**Kyuubi: Bueno, sin más, les dejo con éste fic especial de pascuas xD! Espero no me maten por esto ^^U!**

Era de noche en la ciudad de Shinjuku, las estrellas brillaban con toda su luminosidad tratando de compararse a la luz de la recién salida Luna. Eran vísperas de pascuas y habían muchas personas volviéndose locas y comprando huevos a último minuto. Pero nuestra historia comienza en otro lugar, en una de las tantas calles de Shinjuku, en el Honky Tonk.

-¡Por favor, Natsumi! Necesito de tu ayuda.-pidió el rubio a la joven.

-¿Y para qué la necesitas?

-Es que... No tengo dinero para comprarle un huevo de chocolate a Ban-chan... Y yo quería hacerle uno...-dijo ruborizándose un poco.- ¿No podrías ayudarme a hacerle uno?

-Ah...-la chica lo miró unos segundos y luego sonrió.-Claro que si, Ginji. Mi turno termina en media hora, espérame para ir a mi casa.-le dijo la joven mientras se iba a la parte de atrás del local.

-¡Si!-contestó Ginji sonriente.

-¿Y qué le vas a decir a Ban?-preguntó Paul, leyendo su periódico.

-¿Hah?

-Si te vas, Ban se preguntará dónde estabas.

-Eh... Bueno, no lo había pensado...-desvió la vista hacia las escaleras, por el camino donde su compañero se había ido a descansar.

-Bueno, le diré que Hevn le dio una misión, pero que era muy fácil y no necesitaba de los dos.-le dijo Paul bajando levemente su periódico para luego volverlo a subir.

-¡Gracias jefe!

Pasó media hora y Natsumi ya se iba con Ginji. El rubio estaba muy emocionado, llevaba bastantes ingredientes para poder practicar, por primera vez iba a hacer algo para agradecer a su compañero y amante secreto. Aún así, la pregunta de Natsumi no se tardó mucho en esperar cuando estaban a dos calles de la casa de la joven.

-¿Sabes cocinar?-le preguntó sonriendo.

-Ups...-el rubio se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle: ¿Cómo cocinar un huevo de chocolate si no sabes cocinar?

-Tranquilo, es muy fácil cocinar chocolate. Te enseñaré.

-¡Gracias Natsumi eres genial!-el rubio la abrazó con cariño, estaba muy agradecido de tener una amiga como ella.

Entraron al apartamento donde la joven vivía. El rubio dejó los ingredientes en la mesa de la cocina, se pusieron un delantal y empezaron a trabajar en el chocolate.

Natsumi debía admitir que era bastante difícil enseñar a Ginji a cocinar, pero una vez que le agarró la mano le fue bastante sencillo. El rubio seguía esforzándose al máximo para hacer que los huevos de pascua estuvieran deliciosos, después de todo eran para Ban... no quería que todo saliera mal. Pasó horas haciendo muchos pequeños huevos de chocolate, buscando el sabor perfecto para ellos. Luego de eso los decoró lo mejor que pudo y le regaló unos a Natsumi por su trabajo.

-¡Te lo agradezco Natsumi! ¡Te lo agradezco mucho!-sonrió dulcemente.

-No fue nada Ginji, nos veremos mañana para ver qué le pareció a Ban. Ten cuidado cuando vayas al bar, llamaré a Paul para que esté atento-dicho esto último, el rubio se fue saludando con su mano.-Espero que Ginji mañana se anime a decirle a Ban lo que siente, está muy emocionado.-cerró la puerta del edificio y subió a su departamento

Ya amanecía, el rey Sol se levantaba glorioso para hacer que la gente se levantara de su profundo sueño y empezara el dia. Ginji estaba sacando los huevos de pascua de la heladera para que no se derritieran, tomándolos con delicadeza para evitar que se cayeran al suelo y se rompieran. Por otro lado, Ban se estaba levantando y bajaba las escaleras bostezando y estirándose. Encontró a Ginji sentado en la barra, junto a una canasta de huevos de chocolate. Ban miró los huevos de chocolate con fastidio, en verdad le gustaba comer chocolate de vez en cuando, pero los huevos de pascua la verdad que le traían malos recuerdos de la vida con su abuela y no los soportaba.

-¿Qué haces levantado a ésta hora anguila parlante?

-¡Hola Ban-chan!-saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-¿Dormiste bien?

-Si, ¿y Paul y Natsumi?-preguntó al no ver a los aludidos por ahí.

-¡Natsumi todavía no llega y Paul está de compras!

-¿Dónde estabas, idiota? Paul me dijo que te habías ido a una misión sin mi.-le reprochó sentándose junto a él, pero alejado de esos huevos de chocolate.

-Si pero no te preocupes, fue muy fácil.-le contestó.-¿Quieres un huevo de chocolate? Están deliciosos.-le ofreció tendiéndole un huevo de chocolate sonriente y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Aleja esas cosas de mí. Me gusta el chocolate pero odio los huevos de pascua.-dijo fríamente mientras alejaba la mano de Ginji, haciendo que éste tirara el huevo de chocolate al suelo.

-Pero, Ban-chan...-el rubio se sintió dolido.

-Qué ridiculez, los huevos de pascua son una perdida total de tiempo y dinero, me parece completamente ridículo que alguien se esfuerce en hacerlos.-el castaño no se daba cuenta que con cada una de sus palabras le herían el corazón.-Además muchos de esos son amargos y saben horrible, seguro que esos también saben igual de horrible.-dijo señalando la canasta de huevos junto a Ginji.

Ahora si, lo había hecho. El rubio ahora si que se sentía dolido y ofendido. Aunque lo quiso evitar, unas lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos color miel. Sentía que su corazón se le quebró en pedazos al escuchar esas palabras del castaño.

-¿Ginji?-preguntó el ojiazul sorprendido al ver las lágrimas del chico.

-¡Eres un idiota, Ban!-gritó el chico furioso, golpeándole la cara con su puño.

En ese momento, entran Kazuki, Shido y Emishi al bar, saludando con muchos ánimos.

-¡Hola Ginji! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Ahh huevos de chocolate! ¿Podemos comer unos?-pregunta Emishi, ignorando completamente las lágrimas del Raitei y al poseedor del Jagan aturdido en el suelo.

-Claro, cómanselos todos.-contestó con voz quebrada y tomando dos huevos de chocolate, para luego salir corriendo del bar empujando a Shido y Kazuki en el camino.

-¿Pasa algo Ginji-san?-preguntó el pelilargo.

-¡Oye, Ginji!-trató de llamar Shido, pero era tarde.

-¡Mmmh! ¡Saben delicioso! ¡Debes probarlos Shido!

-¿Emishi? ¿Shido?-preguntó Natsumi entrando Paul al bar.-¡No pueden comerse esos huevos!-exclamó Natsumi.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no son para ti!-Ban recién se recuperaba del golpe dado por Ginji, sentado en el suelo. Todos estaban ignorando al pobre Ban en el suelo.-¡Esos huevos los hizo Ginji especialmente para Ban! ¡Estuvo gran parte de la noche haciéndolos!

-El pobre Ginji estaba muy ilusionado de poder dárselos a Ban, iba a confesarle sus sentimientos.-acotó Paul observando la escena.

-"¿Qué Ginji Qué?"-se preguntó el castaño al escuchar esas palabras. ¿De verdad Ginji había estado haciendo esos huevos de chocolate para él?-"Ahora entiendo por qué se puso así..."

Si lo que decía Paul era verdad, entonces Ginji había hecho esos huevos para decirle lo que sentía por él. ¿Entonces podría ser que...? Se levantó de un salto, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Sin mediar palabra, salió del Honky Tonk a toda velocidad para subirse al Subaru e ir a buscar al rubio.

Por otra parte, Ginji estaba con la vista en el horizonte, con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas, recargado en el barandal del puente que siempre solía ir. Se sentía pésimo, le había dolido que Ban despreciara sus huevos de chocolate, los huevos que tanto le había costado hacer. Pero tendría que habérselo esperado, Ban siempre fue así de gruñón.

-Ban-chan eres un estúpido.-dijo tomando uno de los huevos de chocolate que había guardado en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco. De una sola vez, se lo metió en la boca.-¡Eres un grandísimo estúpido!-volvió a gritar con la boca llena.

-Si, creo que lo soy.-dijo una voz detrás de él.

-¿Eh?-el rubio volteó para encontrarse con los ojos azul eléctrico del castaño. Frunció el seño y volvió a mirar al frente.

-¿Estas enojado?-le preguntó.

-...-tragó el chocolate, y volteó por completo dispuesto a gritarle o lo que fuera.-¡Pues claro que-!-las palabras se le trabaron en la boca al ver el rostro de su querido tan cerca del suyo.-¿B-Ban... chan?

-Ginji...-lo miró a los ojos a través de sus gafas violetas, acercando su rostro aún más al del rubio. Pasó su lengua por los finos labios del rubio. Se separó unos centímetros, apoyando su frente en la del rubio.

-Ban-chan... ¿Por qué... hiciste eso?-preguntó más rojo que un tomate, viendo cómo el castaño se pasaba la lengua por sus labios.

-Hum... No es suficiente.-y dicho esto, aprisionó los labios de Ginji con los suyos y lo abrazó por la cintura.

Ginji no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba confundido pero a la vez disfrutaba de ese beso que tanto había esperado por darle a su querido compañero de vida. El castaño mantenía sus labios contra los del rubio, mordiéndole el labio inferior para poder tener acceso a su boca. El rubio separó tímidamente sus labios y la lengua de Ban aprovechó la oportunidad para entrar a esa deliciosa cavidad. Sus lenguas se envolvieron en una sutil batalla por ver quién tomaba el control de la situación. Ban se aferró más a la cintura de Ginji, apoyándolo contra el barandal del puente, mientras éste último rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos para profundizar el contacto.

No les importó estar en medio de toda la gente, no les importó que los vieran los demás, sólo les importó disfrutar del momento. El ojimiel no quería separarse del castaño, pero la falta de aire hizo de las suyas y los obligó a separarse. No se separaron del abrazo, sólo separaron sus labios para quedar frente con frente.

-Mmmm...-Ban se lamió los labios.-El chocolate jamás supo tan bien.-bromeó con una sonrisa.

-Ban-chan... Quiero decirte algo... Yo te... te...-trató de explicarle lo que sentía, pero no podía, las palabras no salían.

-No hace falta que lo digas, ya lo sé.-hubo un pequeño silencio.-Me gustas mucho, Ginji. Más de lo que te imaginas.-le dijo con una sonrisa y levantando una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de su deseado rubio.

-Ban-chan... Tú no me gustas...-le dijo, el castaño se sorprendió.-Yo te amo, Ban-chan.-sonrió, le había parecido gracioso hacer una broma así.

-Idiota, me asustaste...-reprochó sonriendo. La verdad que si lo había asustado.-El chocolate sabia delicioso, es una lastima que no haya podido probar un huevo de chocolate.

-No hay problema.-sacó de su bolsillo el otro pequeño huevo de chocolate que había tomado antes de salir del Honky Tonk a todo correr.-Saqué dos, uno ya me lo comí... Tú puedes comerte éste.-sonrió.

-Woah, que bien.-tomó el huevo con la misma mano con la que había acariciado al rubio y se lo metió a la boca. Lo saboreó el huevo de chocolate como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo... y lo era. Era un huevo de chocolate hecho por Ginji sólo para él. Finalmente lo tragó.-Mmmm, delicioso. Te salió muy bien.-sonrió con ternura.

-Gracias, Natsumi me ayudó a cocinarlos, pero los últimos los hice yo sólo.-comentó. De pronto se ruborizó de pies a cabeza, bajando la vista avergonzado.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Ban confundido.

-Es que... la gente nos está mirando.-susurró el rubio.

-¿Eh?-Ban levantó la vista y miró a todos lados. En efecto, habían varios mirones que se habían detenido para espiarlos muy curiosos. Ban, enojado pero sin soltar al rubio, le gritó a la gente.-¡¡Qué miran!! ¿¡Acaso no puedo decirle al amor de mi vida cuánto lo amo sin que un grupo de mirones se ponga a espiar!? ¡¡Si, amo a un hombre, ¿y qué?!! ¡¡Respeten la privacidad!!

-Ban-chan...

Varios de los que estaban presentes comenzaron a aplaudir el valor que tenia Ban por la confesion, otros lo miraron atónitos... y otros simplemente se fueron. Pronto, todo el mundo se fue dejando alos tortolitos solos, para que disfrutaran de su momento amoroso tranquilos.

-Ginji... Tengo algo que preguntarte.

-Claro, dime.

-¿Quieres ser... mi novio?-le preguntó con un pequeño rubor en su cara.

Ginji abrió los ojos de par en par, sonriendo abiertamente. Había soñado con que Ban le dijera eso tantas veces... pero ahora se le volvió realidad.

-¿Qué dices?-insistió Ban.

-¡Si, Ban-chan! ¡Si quiero!-dijo y volvió a besarlo con ternura en los labios.-Pero es mejor que volvamos al Honky Tonk, ya deben estar preocupados.

-Muy bien, vamos. Pero antes...-enterró sus dedos en la rubia cabellera de su, ahora, novio y volvió a besarlo con amor y pasión.

-Mmmmm... Ban...chan...

-Vamos.-tomó la mano de Ginji, llevándolo hasta el Subaru para ir al Honky Tonk.-"Ahora, las pascuas son de mis fiestas favoritas."

Ban jamás había sospechado que un huevo de chocolate haría de su vida lo mejor del mundo.

**Fin.**

**Kyuubi: Bueno, ahí está! La verdad no se, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Sheza: Dejen sus comentarios porfa!**

**Kyuubi: Y si quieren criticar, que sea una critica constructiva y no sólo para criticar xD**

**Sheza: Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer =)!**

**Kyuubi: Ahora, quería desearles unas Felices Pascuas a todos! Festejen o no festejen esta fiesta, les deseamos que lo pasen de lo mejor!**

**Sheza: Junto a toda su familia y seres cercanos!**

**Kyuubi: Coman mucho chocolate!**

**Sheza: Aquí, despidiéndose los saludan...**

**Kyuubi: Kyuubi**

**Sheza: Y Sheza!**

**Kyuubi y Sheza: Matta ne!**


End file.
